1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine cooling systems and more particularly pertains to engine coolant filters which may be adapted for removing particulate matter such as scale and rust from an internal combustion engine cooling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine coolant filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, engine coolant filters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing particulate matter such as scale and rust from an internal combustion engine cooling system are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for removing particulate matter such as scale and rust from an internal combustion engine cooling system in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,384 to Offer discloses a replaceable element coolant filter including a pleated paper filter element for use in an existing water filter housing for internal combustion engine cooling systems by means of a grommet that serves to seat the element and seal it around the housing outlet. The invention does not provide a way to automatically bypass a clogged filter element which may block the flow of coolant fluid causing damage to the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,308 to Moon shows an engine coolant filter comprising a filter base connected to a coolant conduit and a filter body which is detachable from the base for replacement; check valves are carried in the base filter inlet and outlet passageways so that the filter is replaced without coolant loss; a pressure differential is created across the filter assembly so that part of the coolant flowing through the conduit is forced through the filter. The disclosure does not show a way to indicate to the user when the filter is clogged; furthermore, the invention described is overly complex in its manner of connection to the cooling system which leads to high cost to add to existing systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,786 to Vataru et al. describes an engine coolant flush-filtering method using external gas pressure and radiator valving. The method of the invention described pertains to apparatus unsuitable for permanent installation on motor vehicle coolant systems.
The prior art also discloses a coolant filtering system as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,437 to Wiand which consists of a coolant filter assembly particularly adapted for filtering particulate matter from coolant fluid used with corrective elens grinding and edging machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,693 to Brandt et al illustrates an apparatus for processing coolant, particularly coolant used in metal-working machines. Neither of the inventions mentioned above can be adapted for use in pressurized internal combustion engine coolant systems; additionally, both of the inventions disclosed are relatively complicated having a high cost of manufacture.
In this respect, the engine coolant filter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing particulate matter such as scale and rust from an internal combustion engine cooling system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved engine coolant filter which can be used for removing particulate matter such as scale and rust from an internal combustion engine cooling system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for removing particulate matter such as scale and rust from an internal combustion engine cooling system. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.